


Hide And Seek

by writingsfromafangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Parenthood, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff, Steve Rogers Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl
Summary: You come home to your husband and son in an intense game of hide and seek.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Hide And Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a writing prompt: "He knew he must keep very still while he waited." I've been using a lot of writing prompts lately and they seem to really kicking my writing skills into gear. It's been quite great. I am so happy to be back to writing somewhat regularly. Praying I keep it up!

Steve knew he must keep very still while he waited. A soldier at heart, this task should’ve been a small feat but for some reason this time it was tougher. 

He was crouched in your shared closet, way behind all the boxes of sweaters and scarves you stored away during the summer months. His foot was starting to cramp in this position but he just knew any small move could potentially send shockwaves throughout the apartment.

He didn’t know how long he had been like this — 20 minutes? 30? An hour, maybe? The ache in his bones made it feel like a whole day had passed but, alas, he tried to keep his body still and eyes glued to the door.

However — when the cramping in his foot became too much he decided one little tweak of it could be okay. He didn’t hear anyone even near the room. If done real fast it would be alright, Steve concluded. Ever so slightly he worked to maneuver to a sitting position but didn’t account for the weakness of his cramped foot. Ungracefully, he fell to the ground, kicking one of the sweater boxes.

Within moments, feet were padding their way to the bedroom closet. The door was swung open confidently and a tiny voice let out a shriek.

"I found you!" 

Steve chuckled at his son’s excitement. The young child stared at his dad from the doorway, eyes glimmering with pride, hands clapping wildly. Steve worked his way from out behind the boxes and picked up his son, who was still giggling at his accomplishment.

"You did, buddy," Steve chuckled along, giving his son a high-five. "Nice work."

"Now I hide," the child demanded and started squirming to be let loose.

"Hang on, bud," Steve said, readjusting for a better grip on his anxious son. "It’s getting late. Mom will be home soon. We should start getting dinner ready."

His son shook his head, blond curls bouncing in the process, a real interesting display of yours and Steve’s genes at work. 

Steve sighed, "One more round and then we start dinner, okay?"

The child had no protests as he squirmed again to get out of Steve’s arms. Steve placed him back down and let him waddle off throughout the home. Turning his back, Steve began to count.

However, unbeknown to your husband, you had got off work just a little bit early. It was the weekend and your boss was in an interestingly good mood for the day. You didn’t question it and jumped on the chance to get back to your husband and son. 

Finally out of traffic and back home, you unlocked the front door and waited for the squeals welcoming you home but it never came. You looked around the living room and kitchen only to find it deserted. 

Fearing your husband had put your son down for a nap and the very last thing you needed was a groggy child, you didn’t call out. Instead, you went right to placing your items on the counter and shedding your shoes and blazer. As you went to return your shoes to the front door mat, a sudden, clear thud came from the pantry in the kitchen. 

Placing your items down, you slowly crept back into the kitchen. The thud occurred again again but this time just slightly quieter. It still happened, though. You weren’t going crazy. Quite bewildered, you mentally prepared yourself for whatever this could possibly be (Rats? With your luck it was going to be rats eating all the snacks) and slowly opened the pantry door.

Amazingly, you weren’t greeted by rats and instead found your son cuddled up under the bottom shelf, knees to his chest, trying to tuck himself away. 

"Honey?" You asked, getting more questions than answers by this. "Are you alright?"

"Shh!" Your son exclaimed, bringing a finger to his mouth emphasizing the fact you shouldn’t be talking.

"What-,"

"Doll, you’re home!" Another voice called to you. You turned away from your hiding son to be greeted by your husband. As he was walking towards you, your son quickly got up and slammed the pantry door shut, making you jump. 

"Is everything okay-,"

"Have you seen our beautiful son around here?" Steve asked knowingly. His eyes were serious but his playful smirk told you to what was going on.

"Oh!" You chuckled. "You know what? I have not. Maybe he ran away."

Steve nodded, "Hmm, really? Now, that’s quite unfortunate. I was thinking we could make his favorite for dinner."

You couldn’t help but giggle at the exaggerated faux disappointment radiating from him. "Darn, I guess we will just have to enjoy all the dino chicken nuggets. Maybe even a little ice cream for dessert."

Steve hummed appreciatively at the idea.

"Hey!" A tiny voice came from the pantry. In seconds, your son was stomping out into the kitchen, hands on his hips with face full of anger that was just too cute. "That’s not fair."

You and Steve let out a laugh and both crouched down to your frustrated child’s height.

"We’re just kidding, honey," you said, brushing his curls through your hands and giving him a kiss on the forehead. "You can have the chicken nuggets and ice cream tonight."

"No," He frowned. "I meant that’s not fair because that’s not how you play the game, dad. You have to come find me. You gave up. You asked mom."

Your eyebrows raised in surprise as you glanced at Steve. He, too, shared quite the interested in look in your child’s protest. He was turning in to quite the genius with a knack for following rules — the rule aspect being part of where similarities between the two diverged. 

"Well, bud," Steve sighed, unsure what sort of explanation he could give. "Sometimes you have to get creative. There’s lots of different ways to play games."

"But it’s called hide and seek," He insisted. "And we were playing. Not with mom."

Steve nodded, "You’re right. I cheated which is a very wrong thing to do and you know what they say?"

Your son cocked his head in confusion.

"Cheaters never win," Steve explained. Your son’s eyes lit up at the realization.

"So, I won!"

You couldn’t help the smile forming on your face watching your lovely husband interact with your son. It was something that always warmed your heart and you doubted you would ever get used to. Just the way they looked at each other, each seemingly amazed by the other, was unreal.

"You won, buddy," Steve chuckled. 

Your son let out cheers at his victory making you two chuckle in awe. When calmed, Steve picked him up and started looking around the kitchen.

"Now, I think we promised our little winner here some chicken nuggets."

You stood, heading to the freezer. "I believe they are _dino_ chicken nuggets."

"Yeah, dad," your son said, arms folded, pouting. "Dino chicken nuggets."

"Oh, I am so sorry," Steve humorously apologized, which your son nodded in appreciation of.

"Yeah, get it right." You smiled as you spread the frozen nuggets on a tray. In retaliation for the teasing, Steve came up behind you and squeezed at your side earning a squeal from you. When you faced to turn him, he captured you in a loving kiss.

"Ew," you son frowned at you two, earning even more laughter which rang out through the household.


End file.
